In The End
by NewtonLangly
Summary: Suggested by a reviewer. I've decided to start a new Multi-Chapter series that involves the What if Spider-Man kept the Alien Costume. This story presents one such idea. (Ninth and final Chapter Up)
1. Default Chapter

Spider-man is property of Marvel Entertainment and any other of its respective owners

  
  
  
  


Summary: Brought up as an idea by a reviewer I'm now working on a multi-chapter series that wonder what if Peter Parker had kept the alien costume which would have become Venom. While there are numerous ways of handling such a question. This story is one of those possibilities. I hope you enjoy it.

  
  
  
  


Notes: Set in Ultimate Spider-Man and the story is set after the night Spider-man went in and fought of arm dealers. But instead of being hit by the rifles he dodges them and frees Eddie Brock who becomes a new ally to Spidey. Things are looking good for the web-slinging that is until fate throws him another curve ball. If interested in the alien costume story, please take a look at my other Spider-Man story "Symbiote".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In The End

  
  
  
  


Things were looking up for Peter Parker, he had gotten back together with Mary Jane and had a person on the Daily Bugle he could use for information. That is if he was wearing his 'new' costume. In fact except for the occasional flare up, Peter was getting used to the symbiote and so was it. 

  
  


He had just gotten out of his last class of the day at Midtown High. He walked through the halls not worrying about anyone giving him trouble. When he went over to open his locker, Peter was greeted by a very familiar voice.

"Why hello, Tiger" She said to him

Peter moved the door allowing the full beauty of Mary Jane Watson to come into his eyes.

"What's going on Mary Jane?" He asked

"Oh the usual high school comings and goings. Remember to buy those Prom tickets." She reminded him.

Peter nodded and tried to remember to buy those tickets. At least with the symbiote he wouldn't have to rent a tux, the symiobte could easily form into one. 

"I'll remember about the prom tickets. You want me to put Liz Smith's name, right?"

Mary Jane gave Peter one of her trademark looks giving Peter the sign that the joke had crashed and burned.

"Okay I'm sorry."

She gave a wide smile. "That's fine Tiger, I'm sure it'll be a wonderful time."

"Oh I'm betting on it."

This time laughed.

"Ready to go home?" Peter asked

"Not today, me and a few of friends are going to the mall to purchase some things."

"Well can I'm come along?"

"Not if you want to stand outside a store for a couple of hours."

"Oh I get it. They're just some places a man should not go to."

She laughed again, "Well I better get going. See you later, Tiger." Mary Jane then walked away leaving Peter in the hallways of Midtown High.

After stopping by Aunt Mae's house, Peter went out again but he changed his clothes before going. He was now in his new black costume and swinging his way to Manhattan.

He was doing due to the fact he had a meeting with Doctor Reed Richards. He was told by this time he would have a full report by then and when Spider-man got into Four Freedoms Plaza. Reed Richards was standing with a notebook in hand.

"Glad you could come." Richards told him.

"Like wise, what do you have for me?"

"Well after running a full diagnostic on the sample. I've concluded that the symbiote is an alien. But not only that, but it also has some very impressive abilities."

"Such as"

"Almost limitless, first it amplifies the abilities of the host, then the suit can adapt itself to look like any regular piece of clothing. But also the symbiote has healing abilities."

"Healing abilities?"

"Yes, but it only occurs when it binds to the host for the first time. It doesn't heal after that."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, in addition to producing webs, the suit itself can separate itself into these bands and can form into any kind of object. These bands are called pseudo podia."

"Like the T-1000?"

"Yes something like that. And just like in the movie the suit can't change into a bomb nor a pack of cigarettes. The pseudo podia can be formed into blunt objects or stabbing weapons. But to that requires extreme amounts of concentration."

"So I'm better off to the webs?"

Richards nodded. "Besides leaving the limb stretching to someone else."

Spider-man smiled under his mask.

  
  


A couple hours passed and night settled on the city and the roads into the city. A car was speeding along the road, at least ten miles above the speed limit. As the car made it's way back to New York , the driver was busy putting in a cd and chatting with her friends to realize what was on the road and the next couple of seconds felt like hours.

A mid-size sedan was going to turn into the opposite lane when the driver noticed a small compact coming up fast. The driver of the mid-size tried to pull out. But there wasn't time and when the driver of the compact realized what was about to happened. She slammed on the breaks but that did not stop the crush of metal, glass, plastic and bone. On a road outside of the city were two crumpled cars and the occupants inside of them. Everything was silent and then people screamed and sirens wailed.

  
  


Peter Parker was working on some calculus work when he heard Aunt Mae scream.

"Oh my god!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Peter got up from his chair and raced down stairs. He found Aunt Mae clutching the phone to her chest and had tears welling up in her eyes.

What happened next shook Peter's world down to the core.

"Mary Jane's been in a car accident!" Aunt Mae sobbed

  
  
  
  



	2. Self-Sacrafice

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Self-Sacrafice

  
  
  
  
  
  


Aunt May and Peter Parker raced down to where Mary Jane was being kept. When they arrived, Aunt Anna Watson was in a complete state of shock. She couldn't even form word and was only able to cry and wail.

Aunt May went to comfort her and that left Peter alone in the hospital hallway. He found Mary Jane's room and found a nurse checking the various pieces of machinery that kept Mary Jane alive. 

"How is she?" Peter asked

The nurse turned to face him. She worked in emergency room and had dealt with similar situations. But she knew that it was best the doctor to give that kind of news.

"The doctor will be here in a just moment. You are the. . ."

"I'm her boyfriend. Her aunt is outside."

"Okay, I'll come by later, don't worry about visiting hours." The nurse left Peter alone in the room with Mary Jane.

Once the door closed, Peter wept at the foot of Mary Jane's bed. He already had enough tragedy for at least five others. The death of his parents, the death of uncle Ben, and now this. He tried to look at Mary Jane enveloped in tubes, wires, and machinery that beep, wheezed, and buzzed. Her face showed signs of injury, she looked fragile as if the slightest touch was cause her to break.

The door opened and Peter looked through his red-rimmed eyes and noticed a doctor with lab coat and clip board in hand.

"Hi my name is Dr. Hobbs, you're Peter Parker?"

Peter nodded.

"Your aunt told me. I guess you want to know about Mary Jane?"

"Yes"

Hobes came close to Peter. "You sure you want to do it in here?"

Peter again nodded. 

"Okay I'm going to be honest with you. The injuries she sustained are very life threatening."

"She going to live?"

"That's a possibility."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we don't know. She might live and if she does, that's a miracle."

"Well aren't you going to do something?"

"There is nothing we can do at this moment. I mean we stopped the bleeding but at this point it's all how she handles it. For the next 24 hours it's all up to her and probably the guy upstairs."

"This can't be!" Peter exclaimed

"I know, but faith decided to throw us a curve ball. The driver wasn't drunk, what happened on that road was a freak accident."

"But it had to be her. Out of the billions of people in the world it had to be her."

Hobbs took a beath. "You know if you need to speak to your aunt she's right outside."

Peter shook his head. "I need sometime to be alone with her."

"That's fine." Hobbs said as he picked himself up and headed for the door. "Take all the time you need. But remember there's someone else grieving for her right outside." Hobbs walked out once again leaving Peter alone with Mary Jane.

He thought long and hard about the situation in front of him. He wished he could do something, anything to help Mary Jane. When suddenly the idea came to him. It was crazy but he couldn't let Mary Jane die. 

Peter remembered that Reed Richards say that the symbiote he had could heal a person when it first bonds to a person. But he wasn't sure if the symbiote would bond to Mary Jane and if so what results could come from it. Either way, it was better than letting her die.

He walked out of the room and saw Aunt May still comforting Aunt Anna Watson. Peter quickly went down to the hospital gift shop and purchased a pair of nail scissors and a pair of tweezers. Peter rushed back to the room and went into the small bathroom that adjoined the room.

He went inside, turned the light on and closed the door. He looked at himself in the mirror and then did his best to concentrate. He wanted a part of the symbiote to come out and then allow him to take a piece of it.

His left arm began to be enveloped by the symbiote leaving covered in a black sleeve. He grabbed a piece of it on his forearm and with a quick motion he snipped a piece of the costume off. He put the piece of costume into the sink. Peter watched the symbiote replace the missing piece with a whole new section. Showing as if nothing had touched his arm. 

Peter took the tweezers and picked up the piece of symbiote, it wiggled and absorbed the light off its inky surface. This was his final moment and Peter was going to do what he set out to do. On his own with no pressure from anyone or anything.

He opened the door and looked at Mary Jane. There was no one around as he walked closer and closer to her bedside. Peter noticed a bare patch of skin on her right arm. This was perfect to put piece of symbiote on to, as it could be absorbed by the skin. 

He held the tweezers high and then with a silent prayer, Peter laid the symbiote onto Mary Jane's arm. He watched as the symbiote twitched and wiggle and then sink into her skin. 

This was it. Now all he could do was wait and hope that his idea would work.

  
  


To Be Continued


	3. Conception

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

Conception

  
  


  
  


The doctors were amazed at her recovery. Only a week passed by and Mary Jane Watson was discharged from the hospital. She was greeted with open arms and watery eyes from her Aunt Anna and Peter Parker. The only thing the doctors could come up is that a miracle had occurred.

For Mary Jane, things were starting to get back to normal. In fact there was a stack of homework sitting on her desk.

"Can't let you fall behind." Aunt Anna told her.

Mary Jane grimaced and went through the papers. After a an hour went by, the phone rang on her night stand.

She went over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello"

"MJ it's Peter. I hope things are okay. "

"They are, sore in some places. But I'm grateful to be okay."

"It is," Peter then changed his tone of voice to a more upbeat one. "Do you want to go out?"

While the idea of going out with Peter Parker was something that she couldn't turn down. Mary Jane realized that she did survive a car accident and besides her aunt probably wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry Tiger. Aunt Anna wouldn't let me besides I better take it easy for a few more days."

"Would it be okay to come over?"

She thought about that and was about to say yes when she suddenly felt tired and had a desire to sleep. The clock said it was 4:30 PM.

"Uh you know I think I'll stay in tonight. But we could do something tomorrow?"

"Okay it's up to you. No sense rushing things."

"Sounds like you've been taking a page from Aunt Anna."

"Let's not forget who Aunt May is."

Mary Jane laughed. "Of course."

"Well I'll see you later then."

"Same here, bye."

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and had the desire to sleep. Seeing how there was nothing else. Mary Jane went over to her bead and let herself hit the soft covers. As soon as she closed her eyes. She fell into a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  


Mary Jane found herself in the middle of an expansive field of green grass with a breeze blowing softly, the sun was shining bright and it felt extremely comfortable. This was one of the most vivid dreams she ever experienced. 

As she walked through the fields, there was a strange figure in the horizon. Mary Jane stopped at looked at it from a distance. The figure appeared to be coming closer and growing in size. 

Mary Jane screamed as she ran in the opposite direction. But the faster she ran the faster the figure came closer. The dream became a nightmare and Mary Jane couldn't wake up.

She ran as fast as she could but the figure was coming at her heals. With one quick glance, Mary Jane noticed a red or crimson alien figure with claws and that had tendrils that appeared to look like hair. It made strange guttural noises as it came closer for her.

Mary Jane was tired and couldn't keep going. Her clothes were soaked with sweat and heart was going five miles a minute. She felt like she was having a heart attack and with that, she collapsed to the ground, laying face up at the blue sky. 

The creature came over and started to cover her body. Beginning with her legs and reached to her upper chest before Mary Jane passed out. She hoped to wake up but all there was darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Aunt Anna Watson looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:30 and close to dinner. She was grateful for the fact Mary Jane survived the crash and that she needed to take it easy. But it was dinner and Mary Jane hadn't come out of her room.

Even though teenagers needed their privacy, Aunt Anna figured it couldn't hurt to knock on the door and check on Mary Jane.

She knocked on the door once. "MJ dinner" she called through the door. 

There was no answer.

"Mary Jane, you in there?"

Still, no answer.

Aunt Anna went for the knob and found it unlocked. She twisted the knob and slowly opened the door.

It revealed another shock to Anna Watson's system.

The room was in shambles and what shocked her most there was a gaping hole in the wall facing the door. Now the hole was letting in the setting sun light. Anna Watson screamed and then went to call the police.

  
  
  
  


Mary Jane was missing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued


	4. Manhunt

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

Manhunt

  
  


It was amazed at its new environment. Everything was a new experience and it couldn't get enough of it.

It moved through the air high above the street, extending its body to allow to swing from one perch to another. It looked for new things.

As it swung above the streets, it noticed a room filled with strange sounds and colors. It was fascinated by it and it wanted more.

It dropped to the ground perfectly with agility that was well beyond Olympic gymnast. But surprisingly no one noticed. Until it went into the room of color and sound. 

The people screamed and ran away. Some were being trampled. It was intrigued at what it saw. These machines that produced the color and sound were the only things left in the room. There was one machine in particular and that was some type of game that involved a plastic gun that was fired at the screen. It watched as projectiles came at the screen causing it to flash with bright light.

In addition to the game, the name of it the game was also fascinating to it. In big red letters that had bullet holes peppered through the design. It read: Corner Carnage.

"Car . . . " It tried to say. The voice was alien. It continued to try and speak as several NYPD cruisers came with their sirens screaming. The officers came out and couldn't understand what they were looking at. Some even ran off, while others tried to carefully approach it.

But it was scarred at it decided to defend itself and several razor-sharp tendrils shot from its hands. Breaking the store front glass and slicing the cruisers to pieces. The cops went for cover and then it finally said its first word. It was something special to it and it wanted everyone to know. "CARNAGE!" It screamed in its alien voice.

  
  
  
  


The media went wild with what happened at a Manhattan arcade. But for Maxine Wells, she was more focused on cutting through Manhattan traffic than the radio.

After going through the checkpoints she made it to the underground parking garage of New York's Federal Building. She had her gun, ID and badge in tow. But instead of going upstairs to the FBI or the other federal agencies. Wells went deeper underground till she arrived at a dead end. There she stood an entered the coveted password through a hidden keypad in the wall. After a few seconds, a door appeared and allowed Wells to continue deeper underground. For that Maxine Wells belonged to the Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division better known in the intelligence community as SHIELD.

After walking down a long corridor Wells arrived in the nerve center of SHIELD. It had the appearance of any law enforcement agency. With people moving back and forth, some wearing different uniforms and tv broadcasting news from all over the world. This was the headquarters of SHIELD. Some believed that SHIELD was in some base that floated high above the city. But that was only a rumor given to conspiracy theorists. SHIELD may be black budget but they had to be realistic when it came to spending. 

Wells said hello to a few co-workers and continued to walk moving closer to her destination. The office of SHIELD's director: Colonel Nick Fury.

The receptionist outside of the office waived her right on by and when she opened the door. Fury was sitting down at his desk puffing away at his cigar. While it was illegal to smoke in government buildings, the government was reluctant to tell that to a war hero.

"Take a seat, Agent Wells" Fury instructed her

She took a chair and sat across from him.

"You know why I called you tonight?"

"No sir"

Fury nodded. "Good, now what I'm going to tell you must not leave this room. As you know if you are caught by foreign operatives. SHIELD will deny your existence."

"Spare me the Mission Impossible crap, sir."

Fury smiled. "That's why I like you Wells. Always to the point. That's why I'm asking you to run this."

Wells was surprised by this. In the five years as an agent she had yet to run her own operation. Now Fury himself was giving it to her. 

"What is it you want me to do, sir?"

Fury produced a file from his desk and gave it to Wells. He then pointed to a tv screen behind him. 

"Take a look." He pointed the tv

Wells watched as a reporter stood in front of a trashed storefront. He explained that police came in contact with some kind of being that caused severe damage to their cars. And they were unsuccessful in capturing it. 

"Why am I doing this, sir? This is something the Avengers could handle, sir."

"SHIELD wants this thing because of its origins, Agent Wells."

"Excuse me?"

Fury once again pointed to the tv. Now there was another image. It was that of a security camera that was actually in pretty decent condition. It showed everything going normally in the arcade. When suddenly this strange red creature appeared. It went around looking at the machines as people ran from it. It then came to a particular machine and studied it. Then the cops came and it attacked. Shooting something from its body and destroying the cars. Whatever it was, Wells noticed that creature had some feminine features.

"We got this tape from our liaison in the NYPD," Fury stated "It's been instructed that SHIELD take control in investigating and possible capture of this thing."

"Why us, sir?"

"As you know Agent Wells, anything of alien nature falls under SHIELD's jurisdiction of foreign activities. You're in charge of either bringing this thing in or if need be taking it out. Either way is fine with me. But some of the defense brass want it for study. So if possible, try to take it alive."

"I'll do what I can, sir."

Fury smiled once again. "Good, now I want a team assembled for a briefing at 2200."

"Yes, sir."

Wells took the file and went out of Fury's office. As she went through possible choices for her team. The mayor of New York was on tv telling citizens to stay in their homes. Till this creature was taken care of by proper authorities. Wells looked at this as her chance to prove herself to Fury and maybe even save the city in the process.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The city was quiet and the air occasionally had the sounds of sirens as the NYPD was out in force. For Spider-man he was also searching for the creature. From what he heard it had a name: Carnage. Or that was what the cops were calling it. Spidey figured symbiotes never had the need for names. 

He web-slinged his way up and down Manhattan looking for Mary Jane. He knew she was somewhere in there. But figured she wasn't in control. He needed a way to have Mary Jane control the symbiote so that it wouldn't cause mayhem.

He was past Times Square where he noticed several NYPD cruisers racing south towards Lower Manhattan. Spidey followed the cars with remarkable speed. His symbiote aided him in his abilities and that helped him immensely with his duties.

The cop cars made a swift turn and pulled into a crowd of flashing red and white lights. He heard from some of the cops that the creature or Carnage had been seen and the police were taking no chances when it came to stopping this thing.

But for Spider-man he needed to get in through that barricade and find her first. Otherwise, he would lose Mary Jane forever.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued


	5. Match-Up

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

Match-Up

  
  


Spider-man needed a way to get passed the barricade, he then found his way in by turning his head and looking down the street. 

With its loud piercing wail an FDNY truck pulled up to the barricade and several firefighters got off the truck and made their way through the barricade.

Seeing his chance, Spidey dropped down to an alley and then allowed his costume to change and shift. When he came out of the alley, Peter Parker was covered in full firefighting garb. Everything right down to the helmet. Peter looked over and noticed that the name tag read Lewis. He didn't understand the connection and he didn't have time to figure it out anyway.

He ran quickly to the group of firefighters and kept his head down hoping that the cops wouldn't notice him. Surprisingly all the cops were busy and didn't notice Peter sneaking in with the FDNY. 

As soon as he got passed the barricade, Peter noticed why there were so many cops and emergency vehicles. There was damage on everything in site as if a riot had occurred. Windows were smashed, cars overturned, building missing pieces. There was only one building untouched in the area. It was about a couple of blocks away. And Peter swore he could hear dance music pulsating from the building. He wondered if Mary Jane was in there but unfortunately his spider-sense wasn't going off. He didn't know what to expect.

Peter broke away from the group of firefighters and then changed back into Spider-man. With the symbiote he no longer had to deal with storing clothes in a bag of webbing and hoping no one steals it. 

Back again in the alien costume, Spider-man made his way to the building and went through a rear entrance as a way not to attract further attention. 

The building was dark with the exception of a strobe light that kept flashing. The music was up to its highest volume and Spidey could feel the vibrations in the room. But when he came to the main area of the club. He found something of incredible beauty on that dance floor.

It was moving to the music in incredible graceful movies. It was a creature that highlighted the feminine features of the host and it's color of what could be decided as a deep crimson or blood red shone brightly in the pulses of the strobe light.

It made sounds that were both mysterious and intoxicating to the ear. Spider-man couldn't keep his eyes of it. But then his thoughts came back and realized that under that facade was Mary Jane and at the moment that thing of the dance floor was not Mary Jane.

"MARY JANE!" Spider-man screamed over the music. 

There was no response from the creature which was called Carange. 

Seeing how there was no other way. Spider-man went over to the DJ Station and shut off the strobe light and music. 

Carnage stopped dead and stared at Spider-man from across the room. The expression on its face showed a look of pain and rage. But for a quick moment, Spidey swore he could've seen Mary Jane somewhere in there.

Carnage studied Spider-man with interest. Everything was quiet and it was the most tense few seconds he ever had experienced. 

Suddenly, Carnage threw its hands in front of it and razor sharp tendrils shot out of its hands. 

Spidey jumped out of the way and saw the tendrils slice into the stereo system creating a shower of sparks onto the floor.

"Mary Jane, you've got to take control!"

Carnage shot back with its pseudo podia as its arms extended and went after Spider-man. He dodged them and shot some webbing at Carnage. The webbing immobilized her feet but one swipe of the razor sharp psudo podia took care of it.

"I know you there!" Spidey screamed at it. He had no idea of dealing with this thing but he had to do something. But he knew he also had to fight back and prevent Carnage from injuring anybody and that included himself.

Spider-man jumped high into the air and aimed his feet at Carnage's side. He caught her with her guard down and Carnage went down to the ground hard.

But she grabbed Spidey's arm and through him towards the wall at an amazing rate of the speed. He went flying and felt pain shoot through him as he crashed through the wall. 

Carnage went after Spider-man and they were now in the New York night.

He did his best to dodge the tendrils and flailing pseudo podia that came at him. But sometimes he received some major blows and not only did they affect him. But the symbiote itself was reeling. 

Just as it appeared that Carnage was prepared to strike it suddenly turned its head, grinned evilly and then disappeared. Leaving Spider-man on the ground in pain and the symbiote in tatters. There were sections missing of it and it was going take time for it to heal. But as he laid there thinking, Spidey knew one thing.

There had to be a way of getting Mary Jane in control of this thing or out of it. He was responsible for creating this and he was responsible for stopping it.

  
  


To Be Continued


	6. Extraction

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6

Extraction

  
  


Well over fifty SHIELD agents were assembled in the agency's briefing room. At the center in front of a massive screen was Agent Maxine Wells. She brought the agents here to hopefully stop Carnage who was causing panic in the streets of New York.

"I appreciate everyone coming on short notice. Not only do I Colonel Fury appreciates you coming but your country as well. Anyway let me get to what's going on."

The room darkened, an image came right on the screen. It was footage from the first sighting of Carnage at the video arcade.

"At 1630 hours yesterday this creature of unknown origins was sighted at a video arcade in Manhattan. It engaged local law enforcement and successfully evaded capture." Wells could hear small talk from the crowd as she went on.

"We don't know about what this creature is. But from what we've seen and the intel gathered from various sources. That it has the ability to alter its body. It has enhanced agility and speed and is invulnerable to bullets."

The image switch to that of a section of pseudo podia capturing the bullets fired from the NYPD causing them to drop harmlessly onto the ground in front of them. 

"Every conventional weapon at the hands of local law enforcement has been ineffective when dealing with this creature that the police and media have called 'Carnage'."

"How appropriate!" A fellow agent in the crowd shouted. Wells had to agree with that one.

"That is why we have Quentin Blanc from Special Weapons to brief us on the new technology we will be given to put a stop to this."

Wells moved away from the stage and allowed a stocky man to come on. He was dressed like an English Professor and had a calm manner. Not exactly the image of someone who lived, breathed, and talked special weapons. He was SHIELD'S liaison to the defense companies and oversaw the development of new technology.

"Thank you for coming'" Blanc addressed the crowd. "Now we are not going to go out there with just are sidearms." Several new images came upon the screen. One showed a grouping of several billiard ball shaped and gave the appearance that they were grenades.

"These are specially designed grenades that when they detonate they give a shockwave so powerful. That without ear protection can cause a street riot to drop to their needs. They work on the principle of the flashbang grenade. Be careful when using several for they can blow out the windows in a full city block."

The next image highlighted a strange looking gun they appeared to look like a flame thrower. It had a backpack that had two tank that connected to the gun through a hose.

"This is a recent invention where rather than flames shooting out. The tanks hold a combination of ingredients that lead to a foam that when upon contact, hardens to such a degree that the Hulk has had difficult getting out of it."

Several of the agents laughed.

"Well he did struggle. Anyway I like to call the substance immobile foam. But these two weapons along with our training, tactics, and various other special weapons will bring Carnage down with little or no harm done to the general population." Blanch waited for applause and there wasn't any. "Thank you" He walked off stage and Wells came back on stage.

"You'll be given both the sonic grenades and immobile foam after you've reported to your posts. Remember Colonel Fury would like this thing alive. But I'd rather have you live then it. So be careful and let's save some lives."

Everyone exited the conference room as soon as she was finished. This was the first time, Wells ever lead an operation like it. It was either a career breaker or career maker. She was sure have the sooner and not the latter.

  
  
  
  


Peter Parker was tired and in pain But he wasn't going to stop searching for Mary Jane. He was swinging through Manhattan on his fifth patrol of the island and he found nothing. He desperately didn't want to fight her because if he destroyed the symbiote it was likely she would die in the process. But even with all the fear and desperation, Peter still believed that giving Mary Jane the symbiote was the right thing. For without he would be mourning her death. 

As he was coming up towards Midtown Manhattan. He noticed several news helicopters hanging in the area around Times Square. For Spider-man, it was perfect. Where else could a symbiote experience bright flashing lights?

He swung down and noticed Carnage was standing at the foot of the massive tower that was the center piece of Times Square. She stood in complete awe as the neon danced in front of her eyes.

Spidey dropped close by and Carnage didn't move. He moved ever closer to her and he found no danger. Times Square was deserted as the city was in full panic and the mayor asked everyone to stay in their homes.

He came right next to her. "Mary Jane?" He said to her calmly

Carnage stood there, still transfixed by the neon light. Not a word nor movement came from her.

"Mary Jane, it's me Peter." He moved in closer and stood across from her. He allowed his symbiote to retract revealing his face. "See it's me, come on MJ. I know you there."

Carnage didn't respond and it appeared that its eyes were vacant. 

"Please Mary Jane, say something!" Peter cried out to her. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Please?"

Carnage took Peter into her eyes. She had a look of intrigue on her face and it moved a clawed hand against Peter's face. He could feel the razor sharp tendrils rub against his skin. She began to move her mouth when suddenly both experienced intense heat from an explosion.

The symbiote enveloped Peter's face once again and he turned to see several people armed with automatic weapons and various pieces of high tech weaponry aimed at them.

"Don't Move!" A voice shouted from above.

Times Square filled with the screaming sirens of emergency vehicles. Both Spider-man and Carnage felt heard another explosion and then they suddenly dropped to the ground. Both were in intense pain and felt as if they were being torn from their symbiotes. 

Several people came up to them. A couple were aiming hoses at them and began to spray foam over both Spidey and Carnage. Spider-man tried to flee but felt as if he were locked in place by a force not even he could break. 

"Targets acquired" One agent said into a headset. 

"Didn't know there were two? But the lab rats are gonna have some fun with them." Another agent said to another.

Before Spider-man blacked out, he noticed the acronym on their jackets. 

"SHIELD" He muttered to himself before succumbing to the pain. 

He and Mary Jane were together again. But now how long were they going to be alive?

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued

  
  
  
  



	7. Reconciliation

  
  
  
  


Chapter 7

Reconciliation 

  
  


Mary Jane Watson had been in the darkness for what felt like an eternity. She could hear nothing, feel nothing, nor see anything. She had come to conclusion that she had to accept her fate. But something appeared that wasn't there before.

It appeared to be light coming from a place that looked as small as a pinhole. She went after the light thinking that Heaven was on the other side. 

*Well I lived a good life.* Mary Jane thought as she came closer to the light. As she went closer to the light, the light appeared to be coming towards her. But unlike her experience with the creature in her dreams. There was a comfortable feeling in getting closer to the light and when she believed that she touched the light. Her vision became blinded by it. All she could see was now white.

  
  


They were in a windowless box. The two of them, laying next to each other. Neither was restrained because the room itself was reinforced with adimantium and no matter how much clawing was going be done by them. It would be impossible to break through.

Carnage was on one side and Spider-man was on the other. Spider-man was still unconscious and so was Carnage. 

But suddenly, Carnage began to mover head. She was looking around and wondering what happened. She noticed the other person in the room and wondered who was it. But her suspicions were dwarfed when she looked at her hands. And saw crimson red claws. Carnage let out a piercing scream. 

The sound was deafening but it brought Spider-man back and he was now awake.

"What the?" He muttered to himself

He saw Carnage was screaming but there was something very different about this scream. He then realized Mary Jane had come too.

"Mary Jane it's me, Peter." He allowed the symbiote to change into a simple t-shirt and cargo pants combination.

"Peter," She cried out "What am I?"

Tears began to well up in his eyes once again. He went to embrace Mary Jane like a parent who would hold their child if they scraped their knees.

"Shh" Peter said to him as he held Mary Jane. "It's okay, It's okay."

Mary Jane did her best to calm down except now she had about a trillion questions in her head. But one stuck in her head the most. "What happened?"

"You don't know?"

"I remember the car accident and when I was brought home. But that's it."

"Well it's complicated but I think I can explain it. Now just stand here and watch."

He stood in front of Mary Jane and quietly concentrated. She watched as his clothes shitfted and changed colors. In a manner of seconds he was now covered in the black symbiote.

"What is that?"

"Well after consulting 4 out of five doctors I've found that this thing is an alien symbiote."

"But from where?"

"Remember that school trip upstate."

Mary Jane stared at him. 

"When I fell into that Indian booby trap."

"Oh right"

"And I was covered in some black slime."

She nodded.

"This is that slime."

"Well what does it do?"

"You know all the stuff I can do as Spider-man right?"

"Yeah"

"Well this augments my powers, and I don't have to mess around with web-shooters."

"How does this apply to me?"

Peter changed back into to the t-shirt/cargo pants combination. "That depends on how honest you want me to be."

"Well I want you to give me everything."

"Okay" Peter took a deep breath. "After your car accident I learned that you might not live and I decided that I couldn't stand to lose you. I mean all my life I've lost people I love. This time I wasn't going to allow that."

"Then how did I become like this." She held up her claws.

"I took a piece of my symbiote and then planted onto you. After a week you were fully healed."

"And you weren't ready for what might happen to me?"

"I took that into account but I was ready to deal with consequences."

"But you did it without any input me."

"Come on you were in a coma and you could've died. Besides it isn't all bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you could practically do all the stuff, I can do."

"You mean like Spider-man?"

"Most things I can do. Although I didn't see Carnage climb walls."

"Carnage?"

"Well that's what the symbiote was calling itself?"

"Does yours have a name?"

"Couldn't decide between Phil McCracken or Bill Clinton?"

Mary Jane chuckled. Although the expression was some strange on the symbiote's face. But the feeling was there.

"What about creating clothes?"

"Oh you mean what I did a second ago?"

She nodded

"To do that, you need to concentrate and I mean concentrate. Like if it were a concert or a test. Just concentrate and just thing of what you'd like the symtiobte to be."

"Okay"

Peter stood back and watched Mary Jane struggle with her symbiote. It almost looked like she was in pain. But after what seemed to be hours. The symbiote started to shift and change. It became a t-shirt and jeans. Something Mary Jane would where on any regular school day.

Peter began to cry as now he could Mary Jane's face for the first time since he accident. Although it wasn't obscured by tubes and tape. Her face was pretty and looked beautiful even in the bad flourescent lighting.

"It's good to see you again, Tiger." She said with tears in her eyes. 

"Same here, MJ" Peter also had tears in his eyes.

They embraced each other deeply and kissed. While they didn't know where they were or how they got there. There was one thing they knew for sure. Both of them were in love and nothing was going to change that.

  
  


To Be Continue

  
  



	8. Clearing

  
  
  
  


Chapter 8

Clearing

  
  
  
  


"Good job Agent Wells"

"Thank you sir although none of this would be possible without the team I was able to command in this mission."

Colonel Nick Fury smiled even with the stubby unlit cigar in his mouth. He may have been allowed to smoke in his office. But even he couldn't go against some government regulations.

They were in an underground complex about twenty miles from the city and several hundred feet underground. It was a government installation build during the height of the cold war in the 1950's. Now it was used as a holding location for various federal agencies including SHIELD. Wells and Fury were inside a small office located deep inside the complex.

Fury handed Wells a manilla envelope. Wells opened the flap and looked at the papers inside.

"These are your new orders, Agent Wells. You've been assigned to London office where you'll be overseeing some of our operations."

"A promotion why thank you, sir"

"Don't get carried away Wells. You've been a good agent and your work here in this situation has been admirable."

"One question before I go, sir?"

"Go ahead"

"What is to become of the two subjects that we captured?"

Fury clamped down harder on his cigar. "That's up to the defense brass. They'll be sending one of their reps over here in just a matter of time. But you shouldn't be concerned for you job is done Agent Wells."

"I understand, sir"

"Good, now I'm giving you a few weeks off so you can get yourself ready for your move to London."

Wells smiled. "Thank you, sir"

She picked herself up and walked out. After going over some reports sent by SHIELD intelligence operatives. Fury went out of the office and took an elevator down to where the two creatures were held. He personally wanted to see this these things first hand.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I can't believe I can do this!" Mary Jane exclaimed. "This is amazing!" She said as she hung upside down from the ceiling by her hands and feet.

"I guess your symbiote does have some of my spider powers." Peter said 

Mary Jane looked down and then did a back flip and landed perfectly on the ground below her. She felt this rush of energy and power that she had never felt before. She liked and couldn't imagine what life would be without it.

"Now you want to make sure you don't get to emotional. And what I mean is anger." Peter told her

"Why what happens?"

"Let's say you can tend to act out your emotions more. I mean it's not like the Hulk. I can form a sentence when I'm P.O'ed. But the fact is you have to be careful with it. "

"Okay" Mary Jane then did a backwards somersault and landed on her feet once again. Next she extended some tendrils from her arms to attach onto the wall and allowed her to swing from one part of the room to another. All of the movements were amazing and graceful not even Peter Parker could do some of the things she was doing.

  
  
  
  


"We're ready to take the subjects." Instructed Doctor Henry Pym. He was going to oversee the transport of the creatures captured in Times Square.

"Your people have done excellent work, Colonel." Pym said to Fury

"They are the best doc, I'm proud of just seeing them every day."

"Well SHIELD'S job is done. Now we take over."

"Now I'm not comfortable handing two dangerous creatures of alien origin to bunch of lab rats. But the fact is government doesn't want us to blow stuff up anymore. I can see why but it's so tempting to do so."

Pym smiled. "Very witty Colonel. But don't worry the Defense Department is being very carefully with project. In fact we don't even need to take them out of the holding area till we are ready."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Through an ingenious system of transportation. Over the past thirty years this complex has gone through very extensive renovation In fact certain holding areas are on a rail system which allows a perfect transport without the risk of harming government personnel."

"Very ingenious Doctor Pym."

"I know I study it back in college. But I'm letting you know this is now a DOD operation. It's out of your hands Colonel."

"I understand Doctor. But I still would like to see what these creatures look like first hand."

"That can be arranged. I'll have some guards take you over to observation area."

"Okay, then I shall be seeing what you can do, Doctor Pym."

"So will everyone else Colonel."

  
  
  
  


Inside the holding cell, Peter and Mary Jane were learning against the blank wall.

"So where are we?" Mary Jane asked

"Not sure, all remember was that you, I mean Carnage was in Times Square causing some problems. I went to stop it and we were caught in some kind of government raid."

"Government? Like FBI, CIA?"

"No I saw some name on a few jackets, it read SHIELD."

"SHIELD?"

"Yeah I'm not sure who they are myself. All I know is the government has us in some secret location."

"What do you think they'll do to us?"

"Us? I think it's the symbiotes they want. Although they think were aliens of some kind."

"So what do we do?"

"Find a way to get out of here without being a witness to our own alien autopsy."

As Peter finished his last sentence the room began to shudder and move. Both he and Mary Jane could feel the room going forward. They could hear the sounding of wheels clacking against track. It felt as if they were in some kind of subway car that had no windows or dispatcher calling the stops through a broken microphone. 

They knew what lay ahead was their greatest challenge. They didn't know if they would make it out alive. But at least one thing was clear they would face it together. 

  
  



	9. Coming Down

  
  
  
  


Chapter 9

Coming Down

  
  


The holding cell came to a stop and outside of the room were several armed guards with automatic weapons.

"Remember I want these things alive." Dr. Pym instructed them

"Yes sir" Major Wesely Cain replied. He had done other high risk extractions. But even he had never did something as unusual as this.

"Okay, here are the keys that allow you to get inside." Pym said as he handed off a couple of key cards. "Just be careful."

"Yeah I know, don't want your precious specimens, harmed." Another guard remarked.

"No, I mean you." 

"Oh"

A couple of guards laughed and then Cain took the keycards and walked up to the first door. He inserted one card and the door opened. Cain went inside into the small corridor as did the other guards making it very crowded.

The second keycard took longer to be accepted. After a few seconds the sound of locks decompressing was heard. Then the door slowly opened. 

At the doorway were two faces. One red the other black. Th guards were taken aback at the creatures. This allowed both of them to make a move.

The red one jumped up and clung to the ceiling while the black one punched the head guard in face. The guard crashed to floor and the others started to panic. A couple even fired there guns which created deafening noise. As the black one continued to attack with a flurry of kicks and punches. The red one looked on and dropped ahead of the fray. She was face to face with Dr. Pym.

"Amazing" Pym remarked

"I know, sorry I've got to do this." She extended her pseudo podia from her right arm allowed to clamp onto Pym's legs and pulled then out from under him. He dropped to the floor and knocked unconscious. 

She turned to look than he was having trouble fighting off a couple more guards. She ran back in and gave a swift kick in the head for one guard and using the pseudo podia to push the other into the wall. 

It was only a few seconds but now Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker had a chance to escape.

"Great stuff" Remarked Peter through his costume.

"Yeah, saw it on Alias"

"Good show."

Before they were going to go around a massive complex they had never been before. Peter and Mary Jane allowed their symbiotes to change into clothes. Now they were trying figure their way out of a government complex in t-shirts and cargo pants.

"At least if we get caught." Peter said to Mary Jane. "They won't think you're Carnage."

Mary Jane nodded

They continued looking for a map somewhere in the complex. Making sure they wouldn't trip off security cameras. Both of them moved quickly through the cavernous halls. They made sure not to be seen by the video cameras. 

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Mary Jane asked

"I figure they probably have one of those "You are here" signs." Peter said

When they turned one corner, sure enough bolted to the wall was a massive map of the complex including with a 'you are here' sign. It indicated that they were on the 23rd sub-level, D section. 

"So now what do we do?" Mary Jane asked

Peter looked at the map and tried to think of a way out. He then found one. There was an exit on the 18th sub-level. All they had to do was take an elevator onto that level and then find an exit. Peter showed this to Mary Jane and she agreed 

"Good plan. But how do you suppose we get out of here without attracting tough guys with guns."

Peter smiled. He pointed to a couple of uniforms that hung on the wall.

"Those aren't going to fit us." Mary Jane

Peter smiled. "We aren't going to even touch them."

"Oh"

  
  


They quickly changed their symbiotes into the forms of those uniforms that many people in the complex seem to wear. It consisted on an orange jumpsuit, heavy black boots and a white hard hat. As long as no one looked closely, it appeared that Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson were just part of the complex's workforce.

They moved carefully through the halls as too not attraction. They actually appeared to do well as no one noticed. They quickly made it to the elevator that would take them to the 18th sub-level.

When the elevator arrived, Mary Jane figured that the rest would be easy. It was until there standing in the car were two heavily armed guards. She tried to calm herself down as she followed Peter into the elevator car.

Peter pushed the button for sub-level 18 and settled in the back with Mary Jane behind the guards. But Mary Jane felt like she was about to panic.

She started to feel like the walls were closing in on her. Her heart was pounding and sweat showered out of her skin. She didn't even realize that the sleeve on her left arm had reverted back into its crimson red skin of the symbiote.

Peter saw this and went over to her carefully as too not attract attention from the guards. 

"You've got to be calm." He whispered to her. "Otherwise it's going to come out."

Mary Jane nodded and did her best to calm down. She took deep breaths and tried to think of calming images. Luckily the symbiote began to change and it was back to its form of an orange sleeve.

After that close call, the elevator stopped at the 18th sub-level. When Peter and Mary Jane got off and the doors closed behind them. It appeared that their ordeal was over.

"We made it." Mary Jane said 

"Shh, don't say that, you'll jinx it."

"Oh right."

They moved quietly down the halls and found an elevator that said it would bring them to the surface. It appeared that this was there way out.

"Let me do the honors." Mary Jane said, she went over and pushed the small round button. They could then hear the whirring of machinery and in less then twenty seconds. The doors opened revealing another elevator.

Before they went on, Peter grabbed Mary Jane's hand and squeezed it tightly. It may have been a simple elevator ride. But it was also a journey that had started on that night in the hospital. It appeared that it was now coming to an end. 

They went into the elevator car and pressed the button that would bring them to the surface. 

When the doors closed and the whirr of machinery came. Mary Jane turned to Peter.

"Guess it would be best to change our clothes."

He nodded and smiled. 

She returned the gesture. 

Both stood there and concentrated. Their symbiotes shifted and flinched they returned to their original states and then changed into normal school clothes. While Mary Jane was very curious as to what the symbiote could turn into. It wouldn't be wise that she look like a runway model coming out of an elevator.

The elevator bell dinged and there was a pause. Then the doors opened slowly revealing bright light. After their eyes had adjusted they couldn't believe where they were.

The elevator had brought them to the ground floor of a mall. Mary Jane was familiar with this mall for that it was about thirty miles outside of the city and was the most popular mall at the moment.

"Guess some of those scientists want to have Hot Dog on a Stick for lunch." Peter remarked.

"Or in case they need to buy something for the holidays." Mary Jane replied

The two of them walked away from the elevator and headed towards the exits. They didn't know how long they were down there and were sure that there aunts must've been worried to death. 

As they neared one of the mall's exits. Mary Jane looked into the large video arcade and focused on the machine in the center of the room. It was one of several dance video games where the player stepped on corresponding tiles and moved to the music. 

"I think I'd do very well at that and I haven't played that thing once." Mary Jane said excitedly

"Yeah it can be your own private Flashdance."

"'Cept I won't be wearing those leg warmers."

"Hey I heard those are coming back."

"Sure they are Tiger, sure they are."

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson left the mall and went about trying to get back home. But from this point on they were forever to be linked by fate and choice. It would take time for Mary Jane to be accustomed to not truly being alone. But Peter was ready to face that and everything else that would come to them. After living lives that were filled with loss they knew that they were going to be together and were ready to face anyone who was going break them apart. They may play hosts to alien symbiotes but now they would face the unknown knowing that they would by each other's side. 

  
  
  
  


The End

  
  



End file.
